


Drifting Alone

by Generaljazz



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sparklings, Ummm some sticky, maybe sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generaljazz/pseuds/Generaljazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift is just starting another day on Earth when a knot in his pelvic plating alarms him. He calls to his mate Crosshairs for help, but he can't unless they want a sparkling running around! But then again, maybe that's not such a bad thing. *wink wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I won't be long! If you enjoy this chapter please leave a review and like (or whatever it's called) and I'll post another chapter! Thanks!
> 
> \--------------------

It was another normal, hot day for the autobots in Texas. Well, it seemed normal. Drift was inside the transformer sized barn that Joshua Joyce had built for them, along with a new, large home for the Yeagers. Crosshairs was working with Hound outside, on a new gun that was self-sufficient ammo wise. And Bumblebee was busy driving Tessa and her friends around town.  
Drift, unbeknownst to anyone else, was suffering in the heat. He felt like he was on his heat cycle, although he didn't want to bother Crosshairs so, he didn't tell him. The Bugatti had his cooling fans on overdrive as he laid on Crosshairs and his shared berth, panting. After about 10 minutes Drift decided to com his mate, desperate for some type of relief.  
::Crosshairs?:: Drift asked quietly, exhausted.  
::Oi, mate. Ya okay?:: Crosshairs asked worry slowly filling his voice.  
::I am sorry to bother you Cross...:: Drift said between paints for cool air.  
::I'm on my way.:: Crosshairs said quickly making up some excuse to leave Hound.  
Crosshairs walked over to the barn and ducked inside, then closed the door. He walked over to the shared berthroom him and Drift shared. As he walked inside he noticed how hot the room was, and on their berth was a practically steaming, hot, tired samurai. Crosshairs practically ran over to his side, worried about his mate.  
"What happened? Was it the heat? Do ya think yer' overheating?"  
The corvette asked his lover.  
"Please, get Hound." Drift pleaded in between paints, as he shifted uncomfortably.  
"Alright, mate." Cross commed Hound, a bit frantic.  
A couple minutes later a loud knock on Drift and Crosshairs' door.  
"Hurry yer' fat aft up Hound!"  
Hound walked inside, walking over to Drifts other side.  
"Jeez okay, calm down trigger-happy."  
Hound said scanning Drift. With Ratchet gone, Hound was really the only one who knew enough about medical to be the closest thing to a medic they had.  
"He's on his heat cycle. We have to lock em' up somewhere, so nobody faces' with em'." Hound announced, lifting the hot samurai over his shoulder and walking out of the room.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Hound. Yer' gunna take my mate into a locked room to suffer?!" Crosshairs said following the large green mech holding his suffering mate.  
"No, I'm locking him in there so we don't have an unwanted sparkling running around!" Hound said finding an unused room and setting the Bugatti down. "Crosshairs, as bad as this sounds, if we could afford a sparkling or taking the risk. I'd let everyone frag Drift, it wouldn't matter! Mechs will do almost anything to frag a mech in heat."  
Crosshairs growled lightly at Hounds comment, but knew he was right, but he wasn't about to admit that. Hound pushed Cross out of the room and locked it.  
"Wait, ya know the code. What are ya plannin' on making my mate yer' pleasure bot!?" Crosshairs yelled trying to open back up the door. Hound just grumbled and walked away. Crosshairs tried hacking the door, didn't work. He tried blasting the door, didn't work. He even tried pleading with Hound, didn't work. So there he sat outside the door quietly. Muffled moans came from inside the room, along with other pleasure noises.  
::C-Crosshairs?:: Drift asked through the com.  
::Yeah samurai?:: Crosshairs said tiredly.  
::P-please... I need you so bad...:: Drift said losing all of his hard earned composure.  
::I can't get in.:: Crosshairs said turning to face the door trying, once again to get inside.  
::Just find a way to get in PLEASE!:: Drift said the last part a plea as he moaned through the com.  
::I'll get in through the window!:: Crosshairs said running around to the outside finding one of the easy to hack windows that Hound forgot about. Crosshairs quickly hacked the window and climbed inside closing it behind him.  
About 3 hours later Hound decided that the locked up Drift would need his energon. So he grabbed a cube and made his way to the room. As he opened the door he was met with a sticky sight. Drift was pinned against the wall, held up by Crosshairs' arms against his waist as Crosshairs thrusted hard into the samurai's leaking valve. There was a page puddle of transfluid underneath them as Drift moaned against Cross' neck.  
"Really?!" Hound yelled honestly not surprised at the sight. Drift couldn't move as Crosshairs pounded into him, he didn't even make an effort to move as he moaned louder. Crosshairs turned his head to look over at Hound, he smirked as he make a particularly hard thrust into the Bugatti, earning a gasp from him.  
"Are you two really that stupid?!" Hound yelled putting the cube of energon down and exiting the room with grumbles of displeasure.  
And all through the night Crosshairs tended to Drift's constant needs to be filled.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After interfacing withDrift on his heat cycle Crosshairs and Drift have to suffer the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR PUTTING THIS UP SO LATE! School sucks...

It had been about a month after Drift's heat cycle had ended and the samurai had begun to add on a bit of weight. Drift had taken to the problem by limiting his diet and working out in a nearby field more.

However it didn't solve his problem, Crosshairs was also observing his 'issue'. He had realized it while the two were fragging.

Drift was bouncing on Cross' spike panting as he went. The corvette had his hands on Drifts waist, helping him bounce. Cross realized that he was a bit chubbier than last time and gave his waist a squeeze. 

Let's just say that the night ended with a hard slap in the face and Drift storming off.

But it was now about a week or two since that happened and he was just getting bigger. 

Currently the said Bugatti was driving Tessa and Shane around town, shopping.  
While Drift was out Crosshairs took it upon himself to talk to Hound about his mate's other strange behavior and weight gain.

"Crosshairs I warned you bout' this." Hound said not looking up from the weapon he worked on.

"I don' remember ya warnin' me bout' anythin Hound." Cross spat back.

Hound sighed in annoyance.   
"You faced' yer beloved Samurai during his heat fragger." 

The Corvette's engine sputtered as he frowned. "Oh scrap."

Hound nodded. "Not my problem, so get lost."

Drift drove back to the farm a couple hours later, it took Tessa and Shane a couple trips back and forth to the home to get all the bags they had bought. Then the cubby Bugatti transformed and sighed waking back into the hangar and straight into his shared room with his mate.

Crosshairs was sitting on the berth when said mech walked into their room.

"Drift? How ya feelin' today Sweetspark?"

It was rare for Cross to call his lover names but Drift just walked over and sat beside him.

"It was alright. Humans are odd creatures..."

"Mhmm, no flesh bags gave ya any trouble today?" 

"Cross please refrain from calling them that, and no. Not today, just pictures."

"Good. So uhh, we need ta' talk bout somethin..."

"Crosshairs-sama, I swear if it's about my weight again..."

"Yeah. Yer carryin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m so sorry it’s been so long, but better late than never right? Heh... whoops... I’ll try to do maybe 2 or 3 more chapters?

“Crosshairs. I believe my audio receptors are malfunctioning... please repeat yourself?” Drift was still in the doorway to their room staring.

“Samari.. You have to be sparked. There’s no otha’ explanation! Look yer’... gainin’ weight, you bein’ sick! It makes sense!” Crosshairs got up from the berth and slowly moved towards the Bugatti.

“I... I can’t believe...” Drift suddenly dropped to his knees in the doorway staring at the ground. 

“Now darlin’ please just rest... it’s a lot to take in...” Cross helped up the carrying mech and got him into the berth. Drift cried into his hands for a half an hour before relaxing.

“I... we should have been more careful!” Drift wiped his face of the tears on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry buh’ we’ll make it work... I promise..” The green mech hugged his mate close sighing.

“We have to adress the team on this.” Drift calmed himself down.  
Crosshairs agreed and called for Mechs, and humans to meet in the front yard for a meeting. Of corse, Hound already knew what this was about and was not happy.

“Bots, fleshies-“  
“Cross!” Drift elbowed Cross lightly.  
“Yeah yeah, wes’ have an announcement!”

Cade crosses his arms sitting next to Shane and Tessa. “What is it?”

“Lil’ ol’ Drifty here is carryin’ my sparklin’!” Cross announced proudly.  
Bumblebee’s radio frizzed and he covered his optics turning away, doorwings low.  
Drift was a bit embarrassed himself, he held himself by crossing his arms around his small bump. 

“You two are stupid. Goodnight.” Hound walked to his room, not very happy he’d been inturrupted from his project. 

“Aww! That’s so cool! So there will be a baby running around soon?” Tessa jumped up excitedly. Shane frowned getting up.  
“Tessa, babe please don’t get any ideas..”

Case let out a murderous laugh. “Haha very funny Shane, you better not touch her or I’ll kill you in your sleep.”  
Cade smiled, dispite the threat not being a joke.

Shane gulped as Tessa led him back to their shared room in their new mansion.

Drift turned to Cross, a look of worry covering his faceplates. “Can we go to berth? I’m exhausted.” 

Crosshairs laughed scooping him up, Drift tried to get down and slapped him again. “Darlin! Stop tha’ slappin’ I swear to Primus!” 

Crosshairs carried his mate to their shared room and took care of him for the night. Other than the occasional slap from Drift it was a peaceful night. 

— SKIP TO A MONTH LATER —

Drift huffed, his bump was a bit bigger and now it was obvious that he was carrying. He could no longer thransform or work out, he would try to sneak off to work out but someone would eventually catch him. Joshua came to visit the family one day and saw Drift’s condition. Cade explained to him what it was and Joshua immediately understood. He offered to build them another, separate home but Drift politely refused. Crosshairs on the other hand...

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKIN!?” Cross shouted in Drift’s face. 

“Our room is plenty-“

“NO ITS NOT! I cannot believe you!” The larger, green mech paced around, dragged off.  
“Please Crosshairs-san... I just-“  
The blue Bugatti was cut of by a curt slap to the face. He stepped back holding his dented and leaking cheek in shock.  
“Cross?”

“GET OUT!” Crosshairs yelled, ever since he’d found out about Drift the stress had given him worse mood swings than his mate.  
Drift ran out and spent the night outside the barn, he didn’t want to disrupt the others. 

“Drift? Ya okay?” Came a soft voice with a flashlight. It was Cade.

“I’m fine, thank you Cade.” Drift answered politely. 

“You don’t look fine... wanna camp out in the old barn? It’s suppose to rain tonight.” 

“Please..” Drift stood slowly leaning on the wall a bit to duck into the old barn and curled up in a far corrner. Cade gave him a thick canvas tarp to use to keep warm. It didn’t help much, but the thought was good.  
Later that night it rained, the ceiling had many holes so Drift got cold and wet. He moved the tarp to over his helm and tried to rest, shaking most of the night. 

Hound was the first to find the once great and powerful ninja. Now a shaking wet mess in the corrner Of a rotting barn. Hound picked up the sick mech and brought him to the makeshift medbay, it had one berth and was usually locked. He warned and cleaned off Drift and tucked him into the plush berth to rest. Hound just hoped that the sparkling hadn’t froze during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, suggestions, anythjng is appreciated! It was actually a comment that pushed me to do this chapter so thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment on grammar mistakes or anything. I might post another chapter soon if you guys like it! Thank you again, until next time! I'm also very sorry about the 1/1 chapter thing! I haven't figured that out yet, thank you!
> 
> ~Rocky


End file.
